Sonic The Hedgehog ReCycled
by MaximumC
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog, a whole new story, with a whole new direction. P.S. Tails may or may not cut one of his tails off.


I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or pretty much anything owned by sega, in fact I don't think I have a cent to my name, so please support their official releases!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Tails End

"Hey, give it back!" screams the yellow fox as he watches his tormentors hold his toy plane model, as he tries to fight the anxiety that overcomes him.

"Oh, does little Miles have another pair besides the one on his backside?" taunted the kid staring at the foxes two tailed deformity. The three bullies circled around his timid body as their laughter grows ever larger.

It's not like Miles doesn't have a reason to be scared, comparing his scrawny form to their large and wide exteriors, it almost like a mouse going up against a pack of wolves...only it is just a fox against a wolf, a coyote and a golden jackal, if he could even call himself a fox.

The coyote and jackal were viscous enough, but they were just lackeys compared to their pack leader, Claw.

From his tall frame, dark fur, and rugged features, it's almost hard to believe that they are the same age.

Claw holds the plane tauntedly in front of Miles face, swinging it back and forth, "Why don't you come and get it, Tails?"

The nickname sinks like poison from his mouth and stings Miles in an open wound, he looks down at the ground trying to avoid their stares, and tries his best to hide his tails as if embarrassed to have them swinging out in the open.

"Come on Claw, I wasn't even messing with you guys." Tails mumbles a little irritated.

"But you mess with us everyday, in fact you mess with all the inhabitants of this land. By being alive, soaking up our air you freak!" at that moment of his sentence he intentionally broke a wing off of his plane and this caused Miles to spiral into action, with fist tightened in rage, he slams his fist into the side of Claw's cheek sending him flying to the ground, which caused the coyote to punch Miles hard in the stomach after swing.

Miles loses his breathe in shock as he lowers himself to the ground holding his stomach in pain, but without letting him rest the lackeys begin to continuously kick him like a downed puppy, and it wasn't until Claw got up from the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth that they stopped, and then he walks up slowly to Miles grumbling over in pain, notices his tails squirming, and then with one huff and a puff, jams his foot down to keep them still, which causes Miles to wince.

"Just stay on the ground, it's where you belong." and with that, claw rips his plane in half and drops it on top of him, and walks off, motioning for his friends to come along, which they comply.

Miles decides that getting up now would be a mistake, and feels a mix of relieve and disappointment as he raises his eye lids to see them walking away and laughing together.

...

Miles decides not to go home to the adoptive center right now, feeling a load of anxiety about having the warden see him like this, she already thinks of him as a trouble maker, plus she probably wouldn't mind if he never came back anyway. So he goes to his 'safe haven', an old broken down loading dock he found a while back near the reef of the island.

He was absolutely excited when he came across it years ago, he thinks it used to belong to an old fighter pilot back in some war or something, but what he found most interesting was what was inside, an old beat down plane. The paint on it has already rusted away, and most of the parts on it have been nothing but junk, but he finally found some schematics and an old model of the plane to have a better understanding of what goes where...well at least he still has the schematics.

He has been searching all over the island for spare parts, and the plane is almost complete.

"Who's that, who goes there?!" Miles brightens up when he hears the sound of the familiar gruff of an old man.

The wrinkled and charismatic border collie hops up from under the plane only to hit his head up against the metal above, causing to howl in pain.

Miles tries his best to hold back a laugh, but he thinks he is failing miserably, "It's just me Cap, you don't have to be too formal." Cap rolls from under the plane rubbing his head immensely, his ragged and old black and white fur is complimented with his dirty gray mechanic jump suit, which gives him a distinct scruffy look that Miles can't help but adore.

"It's about time you have gotten back here Miles, do you have the parts we need?" he asks impatiently as usual.

Miles steps aside and shows a red wagon full of parts that he has managed to get after the little scene earlier, luckily, Cap never seems to ask about Miles' scratched or bruises and just chalks it up to boys just being boys, "Awww, yes, delicious, with this we should be able to fly before the equinox!" he screams out loudly almost howling again, "By the way, Miles, you look like crap." "That means so much coming from you." Miles snaps back, feeling a bit of relieve to get back to usual.

"Well, they didn't travel the world with etiquette, and as far as I'm concerned I could not have gotten to this level without you my dear boy, you are a bright young lad you are, which is hard to find in a village of ruffians." Cap speaks bluntly yet honestly, which causes Miles to literally squeal inside, almost blushing.

"Well, y'know-" "But your mechanic skills are still sadder than a flat ball, all that dirt on ya, and yet not an ounce of experience to show for it." Miles smile lowered down to an irritated frown, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, at least I shower."

"Not today, it seems." and for the rest of the night they bicker and bring their plane up to it's final stages, until they both fell asleep at their work places.

...

The next mourning, Miles wakes up to sunlight coming in from the window. He rubs his eyes as it comes to his attention that he hears voices outside, and some weren't just Cap's.

"What you mean this isn't my property?! I've been slaving at this place since you were nipping at your mother's tatas!" Miles quickly recognized this as Cap's voice if not just for his volume alone.

"I'm afraid not anymore, you have lost right to owning property when you stopped paying taxes for the village Captain, if you even deserve that title anymore." the new voice sounded calm yet had a forceful demeanor about him, Miles grew anxious just listening to him.

"Why should I help pay for a system I don't believe in!" Cap's voice grows even louder and hostile with each word, Miles thinks that this new guy better be careful before he sets him off.

"That is fine then, you believe what you want, but until then, " he lifts up the gate mid-sentence to reveal his expensive black suit that went well with his light red fur, "my men will be confiscating all your belongings until you have payed your debt."

Two beefy looking bulldogs walk into the room with an emotionless stare and drool raining from there mouths.

"Cap, what's going on?" Miles asks confused, afraid to hear the answer to his own question.

"What is this?" the red fox begins, "It doesn't say anything about you having another resident on the property." Miles has decided that he does not like this guy.

"I don't, he doesn't live here, he just visits." Cap says bluntly.

"Oh, I see," the fox says pretending to stare at Miles, but Miles felt his eyes move to his backside.

"Very well, tell him to leave, while my men here handle some business."

The fox walks over to the plane's covering, "What is this we have here?"

"Don't you DARE touch that!" Cap threatens with clenched teeth and fist.

The fox, who Miles has decided to call Devilfox, ignores him and pulls the cover off, revealing the plane Miles and Cap have spent months rebuilding.

Devilfox analyzes it and Miles could swear he saw a smirk form from the back of his head, "Hmmm, trash," he walks away from it as if uninterested, "take it away."

Miles reacts and rushes towards him, "Keep your greasy hands off it!" only to be aggressively grabbed by one of his tails by one of the guard dogs, which causes his other one to attack him rapidly, causing the guard to get annoyed and fling him across to the wall.

Miles lets out a yelp as he descends slowly to the ground.

"If you were smart you would stay down, otherwise we would have to keep one of those tails as a souvenir." Devilfox says with an emotionless glare.

Cap, now pumped on pure rage and adrenaline, can't take anymore of this, "HEY! That's enough, the boy has nothing to do with this, he's just a stupid brat!"

"I don't believe it is though, assaulting an officer, plus trespassing on private property, a boy like him is far too young to have a sentence on him, not to mention considering his...deformities," Miles winces at the word, "who's to say how long he could last in a cell, who is to take full responsibility for this boy's actions?"

Cap grunts, redness in his eyes and veins popping out his head, yet Devilfox continues, "I've heard rumors about a two tailed fox, one whose parents abandoned him, and whose village has shunned him for his differences," Miles mood drops deeper and deeper at each word, "Indeed, who would care if someone like that, were to be sentenced, better yet, disappear."

Devilfox lets those words hang in the air for awhile as the expressions on Cap's face goes from anger, to thought, to realization.

"I'll take his place." he finally says.

Miles, still confused of what exactly is going on, lets out, "No! Cap don't do it, he's playing you right in his hands!"

"Now you decide not to play dead, those tails can't hide under a skirt forever." Cap returns with a forced smile, as a guard dog cuff his hands behind his back.

Miles begins to stand up, but a guard dog is above him, ready for him to move.

"Hands off him, or no deal!" Cap screams with strange determination, and Devilfox motions for his guard to stand down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CAP, WHAT ABOUT THE PLANE, WHAT ABOUT FLYING TO OTHER ISLANDS, YOU PROMISED!" Miles demands fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Stay off the ground kid." were his final words as they stuffed him into the back seat of the car and slammed the door.

Devilfox walks by Miles before heading out and mumbles something under his breathe hat Miles swore he only wanted him to hear, "Freak of nature."

Then he got into the front passenger seat of the car and they drove off with a cloud of smoke behind them, off the hilltop. Leaving Miles, to stare out into the distance.

...

As if time could care less, night fall fell, and Miles sits over the the top of the hill in front of the garage.

He is not entirely exactly sure what has happened here today, but he knows one thing for sure. It was his fault.

It's as if he could only bring animosity and despair to every life he touched.

Why was he born like this? Was it a mistake in making, or somebodies idea of a sick joke?

It wasn't his fault he was like this, it wasn't his fault nobody wanted him, he can't help being like this. Unnatural.

"Tails".

The name continues to ring in Miles' ears as he holds out one of his trouble making tails, and holds the hacksaw in the other hand, his body is shaking, every instinct telling him this is a bad idea.

But he ignores them. Miles lifts up the saw and thinks to himself all the kids he watched from a distance, he remembers the laughs and the fun they share, and for a split moment, he imagines himself there laughing with them, and then he lowers the hack saw.

*BZZZZT*

A zap of lightning caught Miles off guard, causing him to spas in place and drop the hacksaw down the cliff below him. As soon as the zapping stopped, he twirled around, steam all over him, and caught glimpse of a big blue bee, and then dropped sluggishly down the cliff.

Realizing the event, he opens his eyes wide open, and screams, "AWWWWWWWW!" not a manly scream, but a scream, not wanting to die, he curls himself up into a ball, believing he could somehow soften the impact.

But while in midair, he heard a something like engine revving, and the sound of a loud POP, and for a few seconds felt something grab him and felt a rush of wind blow down his face.

It took him a moment to open his eyes, but he did, he caught sight of a strange blue figure with spikes on his back and bright red shoes.

"Never too late for skydiving, huh?"

 **Congrats you made it through chapter 1, or you just read the first line and scrolled down to the ending like I do, either way, you're here, so hold back no punches, JUDGE ME!**


End file.
